Mi Sapo Azul
by Jazmin Cullen West
Summary: Todas las mujeres sueñan con su príncipe azul, pero para Alice no existe tal cosa. Jasper no sabe que es una relacion seria y no tiene tiempo para averiguarlo. Lo que ellos no pensaron es que en el corazón no se manda y menos cuando intentas negar lo que existe. Ambientada en el instituto ambos protagonistas serán participes de encuentros ¿los harán cambiar de parecer?
1. La Imaginación puede ser tu perdición

**Hola! Y aquí me presento con un nuevo fic que he ideado y espero poder terminar y complacer a todo aquel que lo lea. Quiero aclarar desde el principio que son todos humanos y que es una Au y puede que algo Ooc. Agradezco que se tomen las molestias de leer y sin más los dejo.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a mi amiga Stephanie Meyer, solo los he tomado prestados para usarlos a mi antojo.**

* * *

**Prólogo: La imaginación puede ser tu perdición.**

Todos tenemos sueños. Algunos son más importantes que otros. A veces es importante seguir nuestros sueños, pero en ocasiones rayamos a la locura por esperar que pase algo imposible.

Cuando era pequeña miraba las películas infantiles, que hablaban sobre princesas o doncellas que necesitaban ser salvadas. Que eran maltratadas u odiadas. Pero que siempre había un príncipe que llegaban a conocer y que las rescataba de esa tortura, que las salvaban del peligro que las envolvía. Que las comprendía y que las amaban, nunca vi una escena donde el príncipe o caballero no se quedara con la damisela.

Pero lo que nunca contaban esas historias es que después de que las princesas eran rescatadas y que los príncipes llegaran cabalgando en corceles blancos, es que al descender de ellos y bajarse el telón, serian totalmente lo opuesto.

La damisela se encontraría en un nuevo apuro. Su príncipe seria el nuevo tirano y los sueños de amor y una vida con el "felices para siempre" no se llevaría a cabo.

El marketing solo busca sacar provecho de la imaginación de los televidentes, haciendo de la verdadera historia macabra, un gran cuento de hadas, donde se conceden todos tus deseos y vives feliz por siempre. Nunca mostraban que ese feliz por siempre era una historia muy diferente.

Eso fue lo que comprendí al paso de los años, cuando después de ver la destrucción de mi hogar, las vilezas de los novios de mis amigas y de las miles de lagrimas que tuve que secar, llegue a esa conclusión.

La imaginación es nuestra perdición. Y lo es mayormente para las mujeres. Todas soñamos con un "final feliz", con veladas románticas, muestras de cariño y votos de fidelidad.

Pero lo que no nos damos cuenta es que en la actualidad, es improbable que lo encontremos. Porque si se encuentran los príncipes, pero la mayoría han sido asesinados, tragados por dragones o ya están apartados.

Mientras el resto nos quedamos con las sobras de las demás personas, con los tiranos que nos hacen sudar y llorar, que nos muestran lo que es decepcionarse de la persona que amas.

"Todo el mundo cambia", "yo tuve la culpa", "encontró a alguien mejor que yo". Toda mi vida he estado escuchando eso.

No me vean como una persona pesimista que no cree en el amor y que todos los hombres son iguales. Al contrario, creo fielmente en aquellos que han demostrado ser dignos héroes, pero estos no son suficientes para que me quite la desconfianza que tengo hacia el sexo opuesto.

Digo, no todos tienen malas intenciones… al menos no al principio. Pero si algo se que no es bueno de los hombres, es que tengan amigos que los aconsejen. No son como las mujeres, estos les dan consejos que pervierten los verdaderos sentimientos, basándose en algo solo físico.

Y eso es lo único que se puede esperar de ellos. Te engatusan y luego te dejan. Creen que pueden jugar contigo. Rechazo a los que solo llevan un minuto conociéndome y ya quieren tener algo conmigo.

Por eso he decidido ignorarlos o incluso flirtear solo por hobbies, pero siempre manteniendo mi distancia. Después de tener que sostener a muchas amigas en mi regazo, secando sus lágrimas y lanzando amenazas de muerte…

¿Realmente creen que podría confiar en un hombre? ¿En algún chico que tenga buenas intenciones? ¿Podrían hacer cambiar mi opinión?

No lo creo probable… ¿o sí?

* * *

**Puede que el principio allá sonado algo filosófico o raro pero espero que mi fic les haga sentir muchas emociones a lo largo de los capítulos y si les gusta la idea, les parece rara, o no les gusta, o en cambio se sienten identificadas, no me molesta que me dejen un Review jajaja.**

**XOXOXO**


	2. Adiós a los cuentos de hadas

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Stay Kazami Gehabich por darme la inspiración necesaria (y el material) para terminar este capítulo. Te quiero imotou.**

**Capitulo 1: Adiós a los cuentos de hadas.**

**Alice PV**

Mire el techo, antes era de un blanco perla, pero ahora es de un color más oscuro, mas "sucio", deteriorado por el tiempo. Hay pequeñas manchas oscuras y muestra lo gastada que esta la pintura. La lámpara que alumbra la habitación es bonita, tiene forma de pequeñas mariposas de vidrio enlazadas por flores que solo un gran artista puede realizar.

La cama es suave y cálida y me hace sentir cansada, con ganas de dormir. Pero no puedo dormir. Abro los ojos y parpadeo varias veces. Y trato de enfocarme en la persona a mi lado.

Me había parecido eterna la distracción que tuve pero solo duro unos segundos. Escuche atentamente lo que me decía.

Ya había escuchado eso antes, unas semanas atrás. También no es la primera persona que me lo dice, sino que solamente estoy cansada de escucharlo. Siempre era lo mismo. Era como si quisieran que yo me convirtiera en ellos.

-¿Al menos estas escuchándome? – me jalo el cabello no muy fuerte.

-¡Ay, Rose! ¡Eso dolió! Pero que salvaje eres – le reproche, aunque dramatice un poco.

-No es para tanto debilucha y deja de evadirme el tema – la mire de mala gana, sabía que no me salvaría de esta – eso que hiciste con el pobre Travis ha sido de lo peor, en verdad, no me lo esperaba de ti, Alice.

-"No es para tanto, Rose" – repetí sus palabras socarronamente – Creo que podrá superarlo pronto.

-¡No creo que lo supere en toda su vida! Lo que le hiciste lo avergonzó demasiado, jamás lo superara.

-¿No era lo mismo que el trataba de hacer? El también se quiso pasar de listo y simplemente lo puse en su lugar.

-Ay, Alice. No sé que voy a hacer contigo… tienes siempre esa negatividad hacia el sexo opuesto cuando te ven como algo más que su amiga o compañera.

-Que quieres que haga ¿creer esos cuentos de hadas absurdos?

-Creo que he hecho mal con contarte todas las cosas malas que me han sucedido con los chicos, porque eso solo hizo que los odiaras más…

-¿Cómo crees que eso me haría odiarlos? ¿No merecen esos tipos mi odio?

-Es que no todos son iguales…

-¿En verdad quieres que te rememore todo lo que han hecho? Como aquel chico que conociste en la pizzería y al día siguiente que salieron en una cita quiso meterte mano porque estaba muy caliente y no se pudo contener, ¿o aquel que solo salió contigo porque necesitaba hacerse pasar por heterosexual y al final lo cachaste con su novio en el closet de su casa, o aquel que hizo una apuesta con sus amigos haber quien se liaba contigo primero y de pronto una horda de chicos te invitaba a salir y el muy sin vergüenza se te tiro encima cuando te llevo a su casa o…

-Ya entendí – me interrumpió, su rostro se había vuelto colorado – pero eso no será siempre así.

-Solo porque hayas comenzado a salir con mi hermano y lo creas un príncipe azul no significa que sea verdad. Yo en tu lugar le diría adiós a los cuentos de hadas.

-Ellos eran idiotas, y él es lo más cercano que hay de un príncipe, el es todo lo que aquello chicos no eran, el es muy serio con nuestra relación.

-¡Qué suerte, Rose! La relación más seria que ha tenido Emmett ha sido con un perro que tuvo en nuestra infancia y murió a los tres meses por inanición.

-¡Alice! ¡No me cambies el tema! Estaba diciéndote sobre lo que hiciste esta mañana con Travis…

-¿Sabes? El me recuerda al tipo del percing con el que saliste hace un año, ya sabes, cuando trataste de cambiar de look y todo. Ese tipo sí que estaba mal de la cabeza, como cuando te llevo en moto y te dejo a mitad de la nada porque te negaste a fumar hierba con él.

-Alice, esas son aguas pasadas…

-Pero que sean aguas pasadas no significa que esa clase de tipos no se merezcan el rechazo.

-¡Pero eso no justifica que hallas hecho llorar al pobre chico!

Hice una mueca ante sus palabras. Técnicamente no lo había hecho llorar, el había decidido llorar por sí solo. Apenas teníamos unas semanas de conocernos y ya me había mandado una carta profesando su amor eterno hacia mí. No lo conocía lo suficiente como para establecer una relación sentimental con un desconocido.

Así que simplemente le mande su respuesta algo así como: gracias, pero NO. Luego el no creyó lo que leyó por respuesta (demasiado vanidoso y presuntuoso, si me preguntan), así que vino a preguntarme directamente y la respuesta fue no.

Siguió insistiendo y admitiré que fue tierno por su parte pero no soy de las personas que establecen la confianza en el sexo opuesto en poco tiempo de conocernos. Por lo tanto, le dije no, podíamos seguir llevándonos pero no me interesaba una relación en el momento.

Y así, sin más se echo a llorar. No sé si trataba de ablandar mi corazón (duro y frio para algunos), pero lo único que causo fue molestia y poca simpatía. Todos se asomaban a ver la causa por la cual este chico lloraba y el no tenia vergüenza en mostrar sus lagrimas en público.

Todo el mundo comenzó a decir que le dijera que sí, que era majo, que era atractivo, que no fuera tan cruel, que lo intentara.

Pero lo único que hice fue dar media vuelta y caminar con paso normal hacia la cafetería.

Y sí, puede que lo dejara llorando con la multitud a su alrededor, mientras iba a comprarme un frappe, pero el momento se había vuelto incomodo y prefería estar en compañía de mi amada cafeína. Eso y que no consentía usar lágrimas para hacer ceder a otra persona, eso le quito muchos puntos.

-¿Alice? - la voz de Rosalie me saco de mis aturdidos pensamientos y me gire para verla con una sonrisa picara en mi rostro.

-No puedes negar que fue divertido. Y el afectado soy yo porque ahora todos creen que soy una bruja endemoniada…. Pero fuera de eso fue entretenido. Aunque Travis me caía bien. Es una lástima.

Y así sin más recogí una revista y me puse leer. No pensaba gastar más tiempo en él. Que pareciera un lindo príncipe del rock, con un cuerpo demasiado sexy y de una gran galantería no significaba que fuera el mejor partido. Yo no creía en cuentos de hadas y punto.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo oficial? Todo lo que esta en él, osea la información, es verídica y de fuentes confiables. Díganme lo que opinan de él. Y si tienen algunas sugerencias o experiencias, puede compartirlas dejando un review para agregarlo al resto de mi fic y complementarlo.**

**Ya los canse de mi palabrería, así que me despido. Besos.**


	3. Las princesas son solo de Inglaterra

**Y aquí estamos con el segundo capitulo, se que me demore un dia pero agradezco a las personas que me dejan un review es para ustedes.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Las princesas son solo de Inglaterra**

**Jasper Pv**

Inhale lo más hondo posible y me dispuse a entrar a mi habitación. Esto sin duda no sería fácil.

Desde que era un bebe con pañales he viajado con mi madre a lo largo del mundo, quedándome poco tiempo en los sitios que visitábamos. Conocí Paris a los 3 años y he viajado por todos los lugares que el hombre ha habitado. Aunque el estar desplazándose de un lugar a otro quita las opciones de hacer amigos y encariñarse con una chica de mi lista. Siempre he tratado de mantenerme al margen en las relaciones sentimentales.

No involucrándome emocionalmente era la mejor solución para el poco tiempo en que estaba en una sola ciudad. No pensaba buscarme una princesa, de las que esperan a su príncipe azul. No soy ningún príncipe. Y no existen las princesas. La única realeza que existe se encuentra en Inglaterra.

Sí, las he conocido, hay muchas princesas hermosas, pero demasiado frívolas para mi gusto, lo cual es entendible por sus riquezas, y a pesar de todos son delicadas y son las únicas que he conocido que tengan ese característico humor alegre de una persona que no se preocupa por lo que suceda a su alrededor.

Desde niño no he permanecido en una ciudad por mucho tiempo, mi madre es de una agencia de modelaje donde viaja por todo el mundo y no estamos precisamente en el momento oportuno para asentarnos, al menos no lo haremos en esta ciudad.

Así que no era un momento oportuno como para iniciar una relación sentimental, ni siquiera permitía una relación de amistad, bueno, pocas.

Pero a veces se complicaban las cosas, las chicas pueden ser difíciles al momento de decir adiós.

Y me había topado con algunas exageradas que definitivamente me habían hecho preguntarme porque había salido con ellas. Eran algo salvajes cuando de romper con ellas se trataba y esperaba que María fuera la excepción.

La había conocido en la ciudad en una de las reuniones de la agencia, mi madre ha sido asesora de la agencia desde hace dos años y yo me paseaba siempre con libertad por su trabajo, pasando con escrutinio por cada chica, ella era una de las modelos juveniles y al verme decidió que seria su pareja del mes, a lo que estuve de acuerdo por diversión.

Se encontraba sentada en mi cama, con las piernas sensualmente cruzadas. Traía una falda corta que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y que mostraba las bien formadas piernas que poseía. Su blusa tenía un escote que apenas cubría sus senos y el vientre. Las botas le llegaban a las rodillas y su cabello castaño se ondulaba en las puntas, a la mitad de su espalda.

Se reclino en la cama, con los codos reposando en ella mientras su cabello caía sobre la almohada y me daba una sonrisa traviesa que me mostraba sus propósitos.

No llevábamos ni dos meses de salir y ya estaba ofreciéndose sin más. Lo había estado insistiendo durante esta semana y agradezco que hubiera ángeles que me salvaron. No me malinterpreten, me gustan las chicas, pero ella era demasiado fácil para mi gusto y no tenía nada de interesante en su forma de ser.

Eso y que siempre me había enseñado que sobre todo estaba el respeto a una dama, no importa que tan grande le quedara el término.

-¡Por fin! Casi me quedo dormida, y podrías haberte perdido toda la diversión – ronroneo en un tono tan insinuante que me hacía sentir mal. Claro que siempre elegía chicas así, para facilitar las cosas, o eso creía.

-En realidad, tengo que hablar contigo – dije decidido a terminar esto pronto.

-¿Quieres hablar? Mmm… prefiero la acción, baby – ronroneo aun más fuerte.

-María, debemos hablar – hable lo más alto y claro posible. Me estaba demorando más de lo necesario – si te traje a mi habitación ha sido por eso.

-Creí que querías salir conmigo porque soy divertida – frunció el ceño y se levanto un poco.

-Bueno, la cuestión es… que ya no quiero salir contigo – solté las palabras y espere a su reacción.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué has dicho? – me miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Su respiración se había vuelto agitada.

-Ya me has oído, no quiero salir más contigo – su mirada me quemaba – ya no estoy interesado.

-¿No estas interesado? ¿Acaso estas terminando? ¿Quién te crees que eres para botarme? ¡Jamás me habían dicho semejante estupidez! ¿Y tú quieres dejarme? – trato de controlar su respiración inhalando y exhalando lentamente y apretó sus puños dejando ver sus nudillos blancos de la fuerza que hacía.

-Nunca tuvimos nada, simplemente ya no quiero verte mas y tampoco salir contigo – le repetí. Ella no me dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera que no quería nada con ella.

-¿Quién es? ¿Estela? ¿Heidi? ¿Cuál de ellas es? ¿Crees que ellas te darán lo que yo te puedo dar? – su mirada intensa pareciera que me iba a atravesar.

-No te deje por ninguna de ellas, y si así lo fuera no te incumbe. Simplemente… ya no me interesas – termine rotundamente.

-¿Eres gay? – Pregunto de repente - ¡No puedo creerlo! Todo este tiempo por eso no querías acostarte conmigo, ¡te interesas por los hombres! ¡Eugh!

No me tomo por sorpresa del todo, me han dicho cosas peores que esas. Se las dejo a su imaginación.

-Si no me acosté contigo fue porque no "me pone" una chica que se abre de piernas en la primera cita. Yo no busco un polvo rápido ni nada de ese tipo para solo unos meses. Simplemente me entretuviste un rato, pero ya me canse. Así que… se acabo – lo dije tan tranquilamente que demostraba mi practica, ya que había tenido este mismo tipo de conversación muchas veces atrás.

Lo que me sorprendió un poco mas es que me rompiera el corazón. ¡Esa desgraciada! Lo rompió en mil pedazos.

¡Literalmente!

Sin que pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo, tomo el collar que le había regalado (no pregunten porque lo hice, ella insistió en que se lo comprara y no quería parecer tacaño), era de cristal con incrustaciones de diamantes, único en la ciudad, y déjenme decirle que no me costó nada barato.

Lo arrojo sin más hacia mi dirección, pero fui rápido y lo esquive, mirando incrédulo como había roto esa joya tan valiosa, incluso más que ella. (Disculpen el termino pero algo muy usado no es tan valioso como al principio).

-Martha te llevara hasta la puerta, es hora de que me vaya – me apure a salir de esa habitación antes de que pudiera arrojarme algo de mayor tamaño que una cadena y corrí hacia mi auto dejando en mi habitación a una chica un poco enojada.

Mi teléfono sonó mientras conducía y vi el número de María en la pantalla. Hora de cambiar de chip. Siempre era así, cuando ya me había aprendido el numero, tenía que cambiarlo.

Pero era tiempo de dejarla atrás, a la chica y a la ciudad. Otra vez.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi, la verdad me divierto mucho escribiendo y es una motivacion personal que tengo, si les gusta o no, tienen ideas, sugerencias, quejas, dejenme un comentario :D**

**Hasta la próxima semana :D**


	4. No hablo con desconocidos

**Hola pequeñas y pequeños seguidores de este fic, ahora les traigo este capitulo que lo hice con mucha paciencia y amor dados mis impulsos agresivos.**

**Agradezco a aquellas personitas que me han dejado sus comentarios y me agregan a las alertas... de poquito en poquito se llena el pozuelito jajaja XD. Disfruten de este capi.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: No hablo con desconocidos.**

**Alice PV**

Solté una bocanada de aire y camine con paso decidido por la calle, la cual estaba peligrosa para alguien que no ha vivido en esta ciudad. El invierno era algo frio en este lugar y a pesar de las inclemencias del tiempo tome mi chaqueta y salí a la intemperie.

Desde hace unas semanas que había comenzado a nevar, el clima congelaba el agua en las tuberías, pero hacia divertida la época, ignorando las advertencias que mi nana me daba y salía a jugar con Emmett, mi hermano mayor.

A la vista de todos él pareciera tener más de 20 años, pero apenas tiene 19 y ya ha entrado a la universidad. Yo entrare a la misma universidad con Rose este año, y lo más probable es que vayamos juntas en la misma fraternidad.

Ahora estaba tratando de llegar al local de discos clásicos que hay cerca de mi casa, luchando contra el helado viento que azotaba mi cara. Nadie comprende porque voy a ese lugar, todos prefieren ir a las disqueras con alfombras nuevas, y olor a nuevo, pero este local es especial.

En él están los primeros discos de mis bandas favoritas, ediciones especiales, limitadas. Son ediciones especiales, que nadie sabe excepto yo, se los mandan de una distribuidora de las bandas con sus mejores cd´s, dvd´s y mucho más de su música.

Entre a la tienda sintiendo ese aroma a dulzón, mezclado con un aroma al que aun no había identificado, pero me gustaba pensar que era de misterio, porque nunca sabias que sorpresas te podrías encontrar aquí.

A estas horas de la tarde suele estar más lleno, pero supuse que el clima no daba ganas de salir. No me fije en las pocas personas que había, pero salude a Jerry, el dueño del local.

Llegaba a aquí desde que me dieron la primera mesada. Y me fui directo a mi parte favorita. Rock. Desde el pesado hasta el más "liviano".

Una vez encontré una colección completa de Gun´s and Roses con sus canciones más selectas y del año en que lanzaron su primer disco.

Me dirigí a la sección de edición limitada, cuando vi ese disco que había buscado por tanto tiempo. Contenía la canción de Jon Bon Jovi pero en el año que salió a la venta, la primera edición limitada con las canciones en acústica y más.

Una reliquia, una joya. Era nuevo en la tienda. Y seria mío.

Alargue la mano y la dirigí a tomarla y al hacerlo otra persona choco su mano con la mía, tratando de tomar el mismo Cd que yo.

-Emm… disculpa, creo que yo voy a tomar ese disco. – el chico rubio me miro fijamente, tratando de intimidarme, sus ojos verdes me penetraban mientras querían hacerme ceder, pero eso solo me irrito, no creía que supiera con quien se estaba metiendo.

-Lo siento, pero lo he visto yo primero, pero estoy segura de que encontraras otro que te guste – hice ademan de cogerlo y dejándole claro que no podría intimidarme.

-No lo entiendes, este disco completara mi colección, lo necesito yo – tomo mi brazo, su agarre era firme y fuerte aunque amable y no me hacía daño.

-Lo siento, pero tiene tiempo que he buscado este Cd y no pienso dejar que te lo quedes – le dije puntualizando cada palabra

-yo tampoco dejare que te lo quedes, yo lo tome primero – dijo acercando su cuerpo al mío, amenazadoramente. Lo estudie con la mirada, tratando de analizar sus ojos, brillantes y relucientes. Era de complexión delgada, aunque musculoso.

Lo había notado cuando me tomo del brazo y ahora lo sentía sobre mí. Era un chico atractivo, sus rasgos estaban bien delineados, haciéndolo bello y varonil, sus labios le daban un toque especial a su rostro, mientras sobre sus ojos caían pequeños rizos dorados, que aunque estaba cortó su cabello, no evitaba que este cayera sobre su cara.

-¿No has oído sobre las damas primero? Ni siquiera has tomado ese disco – lo rete con la mirada, jamás lo dejaría salir de esta tienda con ese Cd. Que se creyera un chico bonito no le daba el derecho de tomar algo que no poseía.

-Suelo ser un caballero, pero esta vez no lo puedo permitir, así que por favor señorita, deja que tome ese disco y no saldrá lastimada – sus ojos se achicaron, dejando entre ver una pequeña amenaza en su voz, queriendo hacerme ver lo fuerte de su amenaza.

-¡Ja! No tengo miedo de ti, así que puedes dejar de mirarme de esa manera, porque el único lastimado aquí serás tú, así que ve moviendo ese trasero rubio que tienes y dame paso – solté mi muñeca de su agarre y tome el disco.

Bueno, casi.

El chico me tomo por el brazo con un movimiento rápido y me jalo dejándome lejos de la estantería e impidiéndome el paso. Lance un puñetazo, tratando de ver que tan rápido era mi oponente. Lo detuvo sin dificultad. Lance otro, con la intención de parecer una débil oponente.

-Es algo ridículo que hagas eso, para alguien de tu tamaño – lanzo una carcajada al decirlo y bajo la guardia lo suficiente para mí.

Mis ojos se fijaron en él y en lo alto que era y luego sonreí, de la forma macabra que me había enseñado Emmett. Y no solo eso me había enseñado. Al ser un oso sobre protector me había arrastrado a sus múltiples lecciones de artes marciales, box, y más, haciéndome una persona difícil de derribar.

No perdí tiempo y corrí, cortando la poca distancia que nos separaba, el tomo mi brazo y entonces yo gire el mío y quede tomando el suyo y en un rápido movimiento con mis pies, uno al frente y doblando la rodilla y otro atrás, haciendo fuerza, lo desestabilice y cayó hacia atrás, dejando libre mi brazo. Lo esquive con un saltito y en eso el trato de tomar mi pie, así que sin más remedio, le di un pequeño (fue pequeño, les aseguro) manotazo en la cara para que me soltara.

Camine tranquilamente hacia la estantería, contoneándose lo más que pude y solté una risa mientras me dirigía hacia la caja registradora. No solía golpear a la gente tan seguido, pero disfrute haciéndolo esta vez, tal vez así se le quite lo presumido.

-Oye… ¡Ay!... ¡Espera!... ¡Al menos dime tu nombre! - grito mientras trataba de levantarse del lugar donde cayó. Gire lentamente, haciendo que mi cabello corto volara hacia atrás y le di mi mejor sonrisa.

-Lo siento, rubio, no hablo con desconocidos – y sin más salí de la tienda, llevándome un tesoro en una mano y un bonito recuerdo de un chico tirado en el suelo, mirándome con la boca abierta.

Esto era algo digno de guardar.

* * *

**Perdonen si para algunas fue demasiado agresivo, créanme que es menos de lo que era originalmente y no piensen que Alice es tan mala... solo le tiene un poco de afrenta a los tipos como él.**

**Si quieren saberlo, más adelante en los capítulos les dejare unas pistitas para que vayan dándose cuenta.**

**Y sin más que agradecer (Stay eres la mejor, gracias por tu ayuda) me despido de ustedes.**

**Besos :D**


	5. Como un mapache

**Y porque lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el cuarto capi de este long fic, espero y no sea demasiado tarde para mis lectores y les animo a que continuen leyendo mi historia. Disfrutenlo, que es un tentempie de las travesuras que estos personajes harán.**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Como un mapache

Jasper POV:

La peor forma de despertar por las mañanas es con el incesante sonido del despertador, bueno, eso y que al bajar al comedor a desayunar veas a tu madre despedirse de un tío con el que llego la noche anterior y te quite las ganas de comer. Créanme cuando les digo que no es nada cómodo ver al tipo que durmió con tu madre anoche despeinarte el cabello mientras sale por la puerta terminando de ajustarse los pantalones.

¿Eso no es suficiente para quitarte el apetito?

Menuda vida que tengo.

El primer día de clases en un instituto es la cosa más aburrida que siempre tengo que soportar.

Al principio fue algo intrigante y me daba miedo, cuando eres un niño sientes el rechazo como si se te fuera la vida. Nueva escuela, niños diferentes, tratas de encajar con los grupos de niños y evitar a los busca pleitos.

Pero tengo una "gran" mamá que siempre me ayudo a superarlo. Por favor, noten el sarcasmo. Cada vez que llegaba a casa llorando porque algún niño se había metido conmigo, mi mamá, con sus tacones de 13 cm me miraba desde arriba y me decía que dejara de ser un maricón. Y así era como a los 7 años comencé a defenderme, meterme en peleas y ser el chico malo. Aunque era inteligente. En lo que cabe.

A mis casi 18 años es lo mas monótono ir a un lugar con un montón de chicas y chicos que te acosan por igual, es raro quien no lo hace y puede que no estén detrás de ti, pero siempre te siguen con sus chismes. Nunca se pierden de nada.

Y a quien no le interesaría un chavo que acaba de llegar de una ciudad diferente, con su madre como la vicepresidenta de una gran agencia de modelos y que esta "buenísimo". No crean que presumo, la mayoría de las chicas me lo han dicho y eso me hace sentir como un tipo de comida.

Soportar las clases es más fácil. Soy algo cerrado de amigos y tardo mucho en hacerlos, así que pueden imaginarse como me sentía al tener que levantarme esa mañana e ir a la escuela.

Tome las llaves del auto y mi mochila, colocándome unas gafas oscuras, dispuesto a marcharme. Oí como mi madre me gritaba que no me metiera en problemas, y el resto se perdió en el ronroneo del auto.

Mi cuerpo se sentía levemente lastimado. Vaya ciudad a la que habíamos venido.

Tantos maleantes y personas raras vivían aquí. Justamente el fin de semana me había topado con una joven que no era nada usual. Daba igual, mientras no la volviera a ver.

Cuando llegue al instituto me costó aparcar, porque cuando encontré una plaza un porsche venia a gran velocidad y me lo gano, así que tuve que darle una vuelta al estacionamiento para encontrar otro lugar.

Me dirigí a la dirección para saber cuál sería mi horario de clases. La asistente que había me fulmino con la mirada al entrar a la habitación, me dio un lento e insinuante repaso a mi cuerpo y se mordió los labios, mirándome extraño al ver que aun llevaba las gafas dentro de la escuela.

La incomodidad que sentí con los gestos de la mujer era acostumbrada. Todas son iguales, se dejan llevar por un buen cuerpo y una cara bonita. Y eso me deja jugar con ellas para mostrarles quien manda y cuanto valen en realidad.

¿Machista? No lo soy, pero muchas se lo buscan.

Volviendo a la realidad, trate de ser muy indiferente con la secretaria pidiéndole mi horario, el mapa de la escuela y esas cosas. Pero al parecer ella no conoce de indirectas porque al reverso de mi horario anoto su número con un dibujo nada decente para alguien que trabaja aquí en la escuela.

Hui de ahí lo más pronto posible, no soy cobarde pero esa mujer empalaga. Como había llegado temprano porque no desayune, tuve tiempo de acomodar mis cosas en el casillero. Puse un espejo al fondo (no soy gay, pero me he dado cuenta que es bueno tenerlo por emergencias) y acomode mis pocos libros y la carpeta. No ponía fotos, ni imágenes como los demás, lo que yo ponía era una muda de ropa extra y pastillas. Aunque sea difícil de creer soy propenso a padecer un ataque de asma, aunque no había tenido uno en los últimos siete años, era bueno tomar precauciones, así que puse en una esquina mi inhalador de emergencia.

El uniforme en la escuela era opcional, por lo que había llevado mi chaqueta de cuero negra con una camisa blanca por dentro con una imagen de aerosmith, y unos jeans de mezclilla.

Parecía que todo estaba en su lugar, lo más ordenado que un chico podría tener sus cosas, así que decidí que era de tratar de encontrar mi clase.

No soy malo leyendo mapas, pero en mi opinión había demasiados pasillos y escaleras y le di como dos veces vuelta al mismo edificio hasta que un intendente se acerco a ayudarme.

Qué buena forma de iniciar la escuela.

Cuando llegue al salón todos estaban en sus asientos. El profesor me quedo mirando y arqueo una ceja.

-Disculpe, ¿puedo pasar?

-¿Estás perdido? No eres de mi clases – me observo el rostro tratando de recordarme de algún lado.

-No lo era, soy nuevo – le mostré el horario y un papel que me había extendido la dirección, el profesor le dio una hojeada, murmuro un – pasa - y luego se dirigió a nuestra hormonal audiencia.

-Chicos, ¡hey! pongan atención.- sentí las miradas de todos esos alumnos perforándome y evaluándome de cuerpo completo - El es su nuevo compañero Jasper, que se ha unido a nuestra escuela. Denle la bienvenida y háganlo sentir como en casa.

Creo que el profesor creyó que como era nuevo debía de presentarme a lo High School Musical, porque comenzó a tararear una canción algo antigua que todos se quedaron con una cara de "¿que se supone que hace?".

En ese momento me dio ganas de preguntarle que hierva se había fumado, pero no quería iniciar mal todavía en esta escuela. No comento nada sobre las gafas así que no me las quite.

Tome asiento en la parte de atrás donde había todavía asientos libres y me dispuse a dibujar en mi cuaderno, ignorando el resto de la clase.

-Disculpe la tardanza profe, ¿puedo pasar? - al parecer no era el único retrasado.

Seguí dibujando sin levantar la vista y escuchando como el profesor le llamaba la atención a la chica la cual, al parecer, ni se inmutaba.

-Señorita Brandon, es la tercera vez en este mes que llega retrasada ¿qué piensa sobre ello?

-Que cada vez soy más puntual, a estas alturas el semestre pasado llevaría el doble - todos en la clase comenzaron a reír, la chica tenia humor... y agallas.

-Srita. Brandon ¿que se supone que hare con usted?

-¿Dejarme pasar?

-Si no fuera usted una de las mejores alumnas, ya estaría fuera de mi clase, pase, tome asiento y guarde silencio.

-A sus ordenes profe - la chica hablo con voz militar y todos volvieron a reír.

-Al menos no falta humor en la escuela gracias a ti, muy bien alumno, habrán sus libros en...- y así se paso la hora, hablando y hablando hasta que el timbre sonó.

Camine deprisa, tratando de llegar a mi taquilla para coger mi libro que se me había olvidado, cuando me gire para irme me tope con una chica en su casillero.

Estaba a solo un locker de distancia, por lo que podía observarla. Algo en ella se me hacia familiar.

Observe su cabello corto terminando en puntas que disparaban hacia todos lados, su estatura baja, claramente me llegaría por debajo del hombro, su piel color leche contrastaba con su cabello azabache que daba pequeños destellos azulados. Llevaba una falda de tablones apenas un poco arriba de la rodilla, suponía que era el uniforme, una blusa blanca de fondo cubierta de una chaqueta negra que hacia par con la falda, lo único diferente de su uniforme era que en vez de los típicos zapatos escolares llevaba unas botas estilo vintage cortas que le daban un toque rebelde a su look.

Me daba la espalda, así que no podía verle la cara. Pero algo en ella se me hacía muy familiar, su forma de moverse con sus manos pequeñas y dedos cortos pero delgados se movían de forma segura a través de su casillero.

No quería parecer demasiado interesado en ella así que saque lo que me hacía falta y verme la cara sin los lentes oscuros, cuando gire para ver que había pasado con la chica ella también había volteado al verme.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al igual que los míos, reconociéndome más rápido de lo que yo podía.

Me miro unos segundos procesándolo todo y luego sonrió de manera socarrona y se fue de allí.

Volví a mirarme en el espejo, sin las gafas puestas, justo en la parte donde se encontraba mi ojo derecho.

Algo en mi hizo clic y me di cuenta. Era la chica de la tienda de discos, la que me tumbo al suelo, tomo mi disco y me dio un golpe en la cara.

La chica que había dejado mi ojo derecho como un mapache.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Esta parte de su encuentro es apenas el inicio, no deben de tardar en darse cuenta de que estos dos serán los personajes mas impredecibles que alguna vez se hayan encontrado.**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, o pregunta, abajo en review pueden hacerlo.**

**Agradezco a las personitas que se han interesado en leer el fic, ojala y les agrade este capitulo.**

**¿Cuando subo el próximo capitulo?**

**Sus comentarios mandan :P**


End file.
